Marazmor
Marazmor (ang. Flightmare) — świecący smok, przedstawiciel tajemniczej klasy (dawniej klasy uderzeniowej). Zadebiutował w odcinku Zemsta. Wygląd Smok ma smukłe, podłużne ciało o pomarańczowo-różowej barwie ciała w świetle dziennym i niebieskiej, fluorescencyjnej po zjedzeniu świecących alg, w nocy. Wzdłuż grzbietu ciągnie się rząd długich i pofalowanych, prawdopodobnie wcale nie ostrych szpikulców, zaś ogon jest na końcu podwójnie rozwidlony. Łapy smoka są krótkie, lecz Marazmor rzadko ich używa, bowiem większość czasu spędza w powietrzu. Głowa jest trójkątna, lecz paszcza potrafi dość szeroko się rozwierać. Od dolnej szczęki odchodzą czułki. Charakterystyczną cechą tego gatunku jest zdolność bioluminescencji, która czyni Marazmora rozpoznawalnym z dużej odległości. Jego ciało emituje jasnoniebieskie światło, którego intensywność zależy od ilości zjedzonych alg, a także od tego kiedy ostatni raz je jadł. Marazmor wydaje również bardzo charakterystyczny dźwięk, niespotykany u innych gatunków. Dźwięk ten przypomina żałosne zawodzenie. Siedlisko Nie wiadomo dokładnie, jakie miejsca zamieszkuje Marazmor. Prawdopodobnie wędruje po świecie szukając rzek, w których występują świecące algi - jego pożywienie. Raz na 10 lat pojawia się na wyspie Berk. Dieta Marazmor to roślinożerny smok. Żywi się świecącymi algami, dzięki którym świeci. Zachowanie i tresura Marazmor jest smokiem-wędrownikiem. Podąża za swoim pożywieniem. Potrafi o nie zaciekle walczyć - widzi w Wikingach zagrożenie dla świecących alg, przez co ich atakuje. Gatunek ten jest niezwykle terytorialny, jednak słabo walczy. Gdy zaatakowany zostanie przez stado smoków, nie ma praktycznie żadnych szans. Jego zdolności nie służą do walki, a jedynie do obrony siebie i swojej ziemi, a także żyjących w słodkich wodach, świecących alg, umożliwiających mu samemu świecenie. Kiedy bowiem utraci do nich dostęp, staje się bezbronny. Marazmor nie został dokładnie zbadany i odkryty, więc nie wiadomo, czy można go wytresować. Prawdopodobnie nie można przez agresywność i złe nastawienie do ludzi . Prawdopodobnie można go wytresować przez zmuszenie go do posłuszeństwa . Moce i umiejętności thumb|Astrid sparaliżowana przez MarazmoraDzięki jedzeniu świecących glonów, ciało Marazmora świeci na niebieski fluorescencyjny kolor. Prawdopodobnie przywykło ono do tego pożywienia na tyle, że nie "gaśnie", gdy zabraknie mu jedzenia, w przeciwieństwie do innych smoków. Gdy się denerwuje, zaczyna mocniej świecić. Marazmor nie potrafi zionąć zwykłym ogniem. Zamiast tego wytwarza upiorny niebieski płomień przypominający mgłę lub ciekłą plazmę. Dzięki niej smok może sparaliżować ofiarę na 1 - 2 minuty, by skutecznie się z nią rozprawić bądź bezpiecznie uciec. Smok potrafi również emitować swoim ciałem potężny impuls świetlny, który może oszołomić i wytrącić z równowagi przeciwnika. Słabości *uzależnienie swego siedliska od świecących alg Prawdopodobnie słabościami tego gatunku, podobnie jak w przypadku większości gatunków, są także: *smoczymiętka *hałas, np. uderzanie młotem o tarczę *drapanie po szyi *węgorze *niebieski oleander *smoczy korzeń *kontrola Oszołomostracha (lub innego Alfy) *wrzask Krzykozgona *śpiew Death Songa Jajo [[Plik:Flightmare_egg.jpg|thumb|148px|w grze Rise of Berk]]Jajo Marazmora pojawia się wyłącznie w grach: Rise of Berk oraz School of Dragons. Koncepcja jego wyglądu nie różni się w obu grach. Jajo ma owalny, trochę krzywy, zwężony u góry kształt, przypominający kurze jajo (oczywiście jest znacznie większe). Jego skorupa ma niebieską barwę i wydziela poświatę, przypominającą samego smoka po zjedzeniu alg. W wyglądzie jaja a wyglądzie smoka pojawia się pewna rozbieżność. W świetle dziennym bowiem marazmor ma różowo-pomarańczową barwę, a świeci dopiero w nocy, po zjedzeniu alg. Natomiast jajo ma niebieską barwę także w świetle dziennym. Historia Przeszłość Dziesięć lat przed wydarzeniami z odcinka Zemsta, wujek Astrid - Finn Hofferson - został zaatakowany przez Marazmora i sparaliżowany jego oddechem, przez co rodzina Astrid została nazwana tchórzami. Wikingowie nie wiedzieli, że smok potrafi paraliżować i uważali, że Hofferson po prostu przestraszył się bestii i został sparaliżowany ze strachu. Smokowi, od nazwiska jego słynnej ofiary, nadano miano Zguby Hoffersonów. Wandale przekonani byli, że smok pojawia się po to, by ich zaatakować i zabić. Nie zdawali sobie jednak sprawy, że tak naprawdę smok lata w poszukiwaniu świecących alg, których siedliska nieustannie przemieszczają się po różnych miejscach, zaś Wikingów atakuje tylko wówczas, gdy czuje zagrożenie dla siebie bądź alg. ''Obrońcy Berk Po dziesięciu latach Marazmor powraca. Mieszkańcy wyspy nie wiedzą jednak, że jego ataki są spowodowane tym, że świecące algi, którymi się żywi, płyną do wioski rzeką. Smok widzi w wikingach zagrożenie dla swojego pożywienia, przez co ich atakuje. Dopiero Czkawka wraz z przyjaciółmi wpada na pewien pomysł - zmieniają oni bieg rzeki tak, by algi omijały wioskę, przez co ratują ją przed atakami smoka. [[Race to the Edge|''Race to the Edge]] Marazmor pojawi się w odcinku Maces and Talons (część 1) oraz w odcinku Maces and Talons (część 2). W grach Rise of Berk School of Dragons Jajo Marazmora można kupić w grze School of Dragons. Kosztuje ono 750 gemsów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Smok posiada animację Szczerbatka Ciekawostki *W filmie Jak wytresować smoka, gdy Czkawka przegląda Smoczy Podręcznik, na stronie obok informacji o Sidlarzu pojawia się prawdopodobnie Marazmor. Widać jedynie jego skrzydła. *Płyta DVD (1 część Obrońców Berk) ujawnia, że Marazmor należy do klasy uderzeniowej. Jednak począwszy od filmu "Jak wytresować smoka 2'' zaliczany jest do tajemniczej klasy.'' *Marazmor potrafi świecić w ciemności dzięki bioluminescencji. Za dnia barwa jego skóry jest pomarańczowo-różowa. *Jego angielska nazwa (Flightmare) to gra słowna - "Nightmare" oznacza koszmar, zaś "Flight" - lot. *Marazmor jest jedynym smokiem, który pojawia się raz na 10 lat. *Marazmor jest pierwszym roślinożernym smokiem, który żywi się tylko algami. *Marazmor został przepędzony z Berk przez Czkawkę, Śledzika i Astrid. *Wygląd smoka jest bardzo podobny do ryby o nazwie połykacz, prawdopodobnie jest na niej bazowany. *Jest to jedyny, prócz Ognioglisty, gatunek smoka, który potrafi świecić. Co ciekawe, mechanizm emitowania światła jest zupełnie inny u obu tych gatunków. *Marazmor wydaje dźwięki zjawy. Zobacz też en::Flightmare es::Pesadilla Voladora ru:Крылатый Ужас Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Marazmory